Elegida
by Thannichan
Summary: Un multimillonario encuentra una chica que no recuerda nada de su pasado sin saber que ella es lo mas importante en su vida, se tendrán que enfrentar a muchos adstaculos al saber que ella es una sacerdotisa que puede ver a los muertos y posee la perla de shikon...
1. Chapter 1

Una época donde no se cree en la magia, seres sobrenaturales y lo que se deriba de ello…

Un magnate de japon que su apellido es leyenda gracias a su padre, vive en saga una ciudad tranquila de japon, cerca del mar, una misma ciudad que será testigo de que la magia y cosas extrañas existen y no solo son cuentos de hadas que se cree desde que somos niños…

Ella por alguna razón no se acuerda de su pasado, un pasado lleno de sufrimiento de odio para ella misma y todo el mundo…

El no desea perderla, pero para ello debe de creer en una leyenda antigua, la magia, una magia única donde es capaz de romper cualquier venganza y tragedia.

Para ser feliz en este mundo y el paralelo uno debe de creer , sacrificar algo, dar algo a cambio, algo que ha transcendido desde décadas antiguas solo que en la actualidad se pone en duda, pero ahora todo demuestra lo contrario….

CAPITULO 1

" ENCUENTRO"

El dia se encuentra muy tranquilo todo es lo mismo a pesar de que los días anteriores eran muy raros el mar era un caos a pesar de que estaba soleado, las noticias dijieron que era un fenomedo desconocido además de que estaban apareciendo criaturas nunca antes vistas por los científicos.

Preocupando a todos los países del mundo entero ya que estos fenómenos causaban desastres.

-¡shippo! – lo grita para llamar a su canino y parece ser que este no desea obedecerlo, ya que salio corriendo cuando llego del trabajo y se escapo en la playa lo logra ver en los arecifes…

¡lo que e faltaba ir detrás de su perro! No había tenido un dia favorable al haber cavado con su novia que ya lo tenia arto de sus caprichos , al hacer que su propio padre lo odiara por haberla dejado FEH! … jamas iba a tener algo serio con ninguna mujer , todas lo ven como signo de pesos bah! Que mas daba iba a salir esta misma noche e iba a conseguir a una de tantas modelos que lo deseaban solo para satisfacer sus necesidades… también debía de arreglar las cosas con la compañía Taisho ya que iba a ser su aniversario y el era el encargado de todo…

Alcansa ver su casa, la cual esta situada a unos metros del mar, una casa pintoresca que ocupaba para escaparse de todo el mundo pero al final se instalo y ahora vive ahí… sigue caminando, al yo no ver a su perro, si no una roca enorme que detrás de ella están las olas rompiendo.

Vuelve a escuchar los ladridos de shippo llamándole la atención, al este encontrarse asomado en una de las rocas que se encuentran situadas arena arriba donde el agua el mar no pega pero de repente empieza a llover…

-¡shippo¡- vuelve a llamarlo suspirando al no quedarle otro remedio de ver aque le ladraba su perro

El tacto de sus pies es capas de sentir y disfrutar la suavidad de la arena a causa de la lluvia a su paso, dejando enclaro aquella lluvia una camiseta blanca que cubria su pecho y una bermuda azul … empezaban a empaparse de la lluvia

-¿Qué es lo que sucede campeón?-pregunta al acercarse mas hacia donde esta shippo que ladra al verlo y gira su cabeza hacia el lugar adonde desea que su amo vea

Ve en dirección donde su perro lo llama, quedándose sorprendido ante aquel descubrimiento de una mujer de cabellos negros, cubierta por un sencillo vestido blanco pero a su vez roto, se encuentra inconsiente, mientras que en su rostro caen las gotas de la lluvia…

No es capaz de decir nada solo se inclina a tocar la muñeca derecha de la mujer percatándose de que aun tiene pulso y percatándose que tiene una pulcera dorada , además de sentir los ritmos de su corazón que sean normales, aliviándose de ello.

-buen chico…- felicita a shippo que mueve su cola al ladrar, dejando que su amo se haga cargo.

Toma entre sus brazos a la mujer, siendo conciente de que su rostro se esta limpiando a causa de la lluvia nota un bello rostro, su boca perfecta de color rosa y su piel blanca, al igual que sus pestañas negras y largas se veía tan inocente tan tierna aunque esta consiente de que su vestido esta todo rasgado y sucio…

-vamos.- lo dice inuyasha hacia shippo parea que este lo siga…


	2. memoria perdida

CAPITULO 2

"Memoria perdida"

¡por dios! Que paso? Quien es? Inuyasha que le hiciste? – lo gritaba y preguntaba a la vez una mujer mayor de edad al ver entrar a inuyasha cargando a la mujer con su vestido roto y mojado.

-shippo la encontró en la playa a unos pocos metros de que el mar se la arrastrara, esta inconciente, la traje para que la puedas atender además no la podía dejar ahí sola alguien mas podía haberla encontrado y abusado de ella – se lo explica inuyasha al encaminarse hacia su habitación que se encuentra en el segundo piso.

-bien pendado- se lo dice la mujer al encaminarse con el y tomar una tualla mas una playera de el para cambiarla de ropa – por cierto te marco kikio, dice que te espera mañana en el lugar de siempre sabes que no me gusta esa noviecita que tienes- dijo la mujer mientras ayudaba a costarla en la cama.

Feh! Ya acabe con ella no entiendo porque me marco esta loca – dijo inuyasha mientras salía del cuarto e iba por el botiquín.

¿Qué insinua esa kaede? Ya sabia que me quiere por mi dinero no soy estúpido – pensó inuyasha al buscar el botiquín y regresar…

Entra a su habitación seguido ahora por shippo que este se sube a la cama quedándose viendo como kaede había cambiado a la muchacha.  
Inuyasha escucha como ella algo murmura algo incomprensible de entender, al seguir inconciente la observa detenidament6e, debe de medir una cabeza menos que el , es delgada ya que su playera le queda super grande además se ve que tiene un cuerpo que cada curva se encuentra en su lugar, kaede al enseñarle el vestido tenia manchas de sangre parecían suyas y al intentar cambiarla kaede le encontró un collar el cual tenia unos pequeños freccmentos de color rosa es lo único de valor además su brazalete al observar con cuidado el brazalete ve que tiene un nombre grabado : kagome…

¿SERA SU NOMBRE? – pensó al ponerse de pie y ver que kaede le iba a tapar.

Ve como su ama de llaves (kaede) la vuelve a revisar, y le pide un poco de algodón con alcohol- anda inuyasha haz que despierte mientras voy a preparar una sopa caliente para ella – se lo hace saber al entregarle el algodón y marcharse de la habitación.

-Pero Kaede ... -

- pero nada jovensito, haz lo que te digo.- al interrumpir la protesta del joven

Ve que se retira de la habitación y murmura maldiciones… se había arrepentido de haberla recogido era mejor que otro la hubiera encontrado.

El tiene su vida tranquila para que esta jovensita se aparesca y la perturbe feh!...

Comienza hacer lo que le pidió aquella anciana, pasa el algodón por debajo de la nariz, una nariz que cualquier hombre quisiera besar… pero que cosas esta pensando…

-mmmmmm…-escucha la voz de la mujer quejarse al moverse un poco.

Por ultima vez pasa de nuevo aquella sustancia por su nariz para tener una reacción de la mujer.

-No!... – lo murmura y a la vez grita al abrir sus ojos lentamente , y lo primero que logra ver son unos ojos dorados que no dejan de verla

-¿te encuentras bien?- lo pregunta inuyasha al ver como ella ha despertado y muestra unos ojos color café claro.

No dice palabra alguna solo asiente un si con la cabeza , ¿Dónde esta?

-¿Cómo te llamas?-lo pregunta al ver que la mujer solo lo ve a el

¿Cómo me llamo?...

No puedo recordarlo,¿Cómo me llamo?¿de donde soy?¿quien soy?

Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas al no tener ninguna respuesta en su cabeza no puede recordar nada ni siquiera porque esta en ese lugar, nada… de nada… ¿Por qué?!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Memoria perdida parte 2

Ve como los ojos marrones de la mujer se llenan de lagrimas, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿acaso no recuerda su nombre?. Pensó inuyasha.

-¿Lo recuerdas?.- lo pregunta suavemente al tomar asiento a su lado.

Mueve la cabeza negativamente al sentirlo a su lado, cerrando sus ojos al dejar que dos lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas.

¡Buf!... ¡que lió!.

-No llores, ya dentro de poco podrás recuperar la memoria.- se lo dice suavemente al limpiar con su mano las lagrimas ocasionando que los ojos marrones lo vean.

-Gracias…- lo susurra débilmente.

Sonríe al comprobar que la mujer puede hablar, no todo esta perdido.

-Veo que puedes hablar y me entiendes.- comienza a decirlo inuyasha mientras sonrie- me llamo Inuyasha.- se presenta pero a unos segundos se escucha un ladrido ocasionando la risa de ambas personas- el es shippo, el se encargo de encontrarte.- se lo explica al ver como el perro se acerca a lamer la mano de la chica mientras que le mueve la colita de un lado para otro.

-Yo…- dice ella

-Ya que no recuerdas nada,mmmmmmmmmm por el momento puedo llamarte Kagome?, ¿te parece?.- se lo termina preguntando.

-Es lindo.- lo murmura al seguir viendo aquel hombre.

-Pienso que es tu nombre, por que esta gravado en la pulsera que llevas.- se lo explica al tomar su mano derecha y mostrarle aquella joya.

-¿Eso dice?.- pregunta curiosa al no entender las palabras.

Suspira al comprender que esa mujer se encuentra indefensa, no puede leer, no recuerda nada de su pasado incluyendo su nombre y no tiene nada para mantenerse, solo depende de él.

-Si… y te llamare Kagome.- se lo dice al ver como ella sonríe al seguir acostada.

-¡Aquí esta la sopa de pollo!.- lo exclama la voz de la mujer al entrar a la habitación con una bandeja de comida.

-Ella es Kaede.- la presenta al levantarse de la cama para tomar la bandeja y colocarla encima del buró.

-Así me llamo, pero si quieres decirme nana no me molestare.- lo dice la mujer sonriendo ante la criatura.

-Gracias…- lo murmura tímidamente y a la vez poniéndose rojisa.

-Te traje algo de comida para que te alimentes un poco, luces algo pálida así que con ello recuperaras fuerzas.- se lo informa al ayudarla a sentarse en la cama, recargándola en una almohada.

Gracias…- vuelve a decirlo como si es lo único que supiera decir. Pero al bajar su mirada se da cuenta que tiene una camisa algo grande se queda sorprendia

-es mia …- lo dice inuyasha mirándola- vimos que la ropa que traías puesta pues… esta rota y sucia además te cambio nana no creas que yo – lo dijo inuyasha evadiendo la mirada de kagome.

-Pequeña criatura interrumpe kaede al ver como kagome empezaba a comer con las manos… - no comemos así que si deseas hablar puedes hacerlo, parece que solo sabes decir gracias.- lo dice riendo Kaede.

-Kaede.- la llama en tono amenazador inuyasha, intimidando a la pelinegra.

-Solo digo lo que pienso, y mas te vale jovencito tenerme respecto no en vano ayude a su madre a cambiarle los pañales.- se lo replica y recuerda.

-¡Feh! Creo que tu eres mas mi madre que ella.- es la única respuesta al cruzar sus brazos.

Fija su vista en la mujer observando que se encuentra algo asustada... mas a parte temblando como un chihuhua

-No hace nada, como dicen perro que ladra no muerde.- se lo explica tiernamente Kaede.

Asiente un si al ver como la mujer le pone la bandeja en sus piernas para que comience a comer, cosa que hace.

-veo que tienes hambre.- pregunta Kaede al ver que no come si no devora como si nunca hubiera provado un bocado, solo ve fijamente lo que habia en la bandeja, un plato de sopa de pollo con verduras, a un lado pan con un plato, enfrente un vaso de agua y al terminar los cubiertos con la servilleta debajo.

-Si… pero yo…-

-¡Feh! Kaede.- lo dice exasperado Inuyasha al quitar a la mujer de un lado y sentarse enfrente de Kagome al quitarle la cuchara- No recuerda nada, y supongo que tampoco recuerda las cosas básicas además de comer como se debe.- se lo explica al llenar la cuchara de sopa- anda abre la boca, Kagome.- se lo dice dulcemente. inuyasha

Fuñe el ceño al tratar de comprender las palabras de Inuyasha, ¿no recuerda nada?, ¿entonces como sabe su nombre?.

-¿Kagome?.- pregunta Kaede al ver como la mujer de cabellos azabaches la ve fijamente al recibir la comida de Inuyasha.

-Su pulsera tiene ese nombre, y como no recuerda el suyo, pienso que ese es.- lo explica Inuyasha al seguir dándole de comer, solo que ahora le da pan que agradece la pelinegra.

-Entiendo…- lo dice Kaede al ver a la mujer, con que no recuerda nada…

-Dadas las circunstancias, iré a la compañía solo a ver que desea Sesshomaru, pero volveré por ustedes, creo que es necesario que Kagome tenga algo que ponerse.- lo dice al haber meditado un tiempo que esa mujer tendrá que quedarse con él hasta que recupere la memoria o encuentre con sus familiares.

-Eso mismo iba a decirte Inuyasha, la pobre criatura no puede estar solo con tu camiseta, necesita cosas y dado que no hay ropa en este lugar para ella bueno si hay pero no creo que tu ex quiera que las use,mejor tendrás que ir al centro comercial a comprar.- lo dice Kaede al ver como Kagome termina todo.

-Por eso mismo creo que será mejor que me vaya a la oficina para volver pronto.- lo dice al levantarse del lugar- además nana ya no es mi novia, la ropa que dejo aquí tirala, donala, haz lo que te plazca.

-ok yo la tiro además no tenia buenos gustos esa jovencita.- dice Kaede.

-mmmmmmmm viéndolo bien escoge un vestido del ropero y poncelo ya que, no tenemos nada que ponerle,es lo mejor y ya allá en el centro comercial compremos todo y en la noche que se bañe.- lo explica al ver a Kagome, parece algo asustada, pero ya con el tiempo comprenderá que ellos nunca le harán daño.

-Tienes razón.- dice Kaede.

-¿Deseas hacer algo en particular?.- pregunta Inuyasha al ver a Kagome, al mismo tiempo que retira la bandeja.

-mmmm Dormir…- lo susurra ya que en verdad se siente algo cansada solo desea poder dormir un poco mas en esa cama suave.

-Entonces te dejaremos descansar, ya al rato vengo por ti y Kaede para ir a comprar lo que necesites.- se lo informa al ver como ella asiente un si pero sus ojos muestran que no ha comprendido nada, sonriendo ante la inocencia de aquella mujer.

-Yo preparare la comida.- lo dice al salir del lugar.

-Nos vemos al ratito pequeña.- tiernamente se lo dice Inuyasha al inclinarse a besar la frente de Kagome para a continuación observando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-shippo cuidara de ti.- lo concluye para salir del lugar.

Ve como aquel hombre sale de la habitación dejándola sola con aquel perro que dice ser llamado shippo, observando como este se acomoda a su lado para dormir, ¿duerme también en ese lugar?.

Bosteza al sentirse cansada, sus ojos marrones comienzan a cerrarse, solo se acomoda de nuevo en la cama dejando que la manta que Inuyasha le ha puesto la caliente junto al canino que tiene a su lado, que se dedica abrazar sonriendo al sentirlo tan suave.

Poco a poco comienza a caer en un profundo sueño…

_Recuerda Inuyasha que la empresa no se mantiene sola y te recomiendo el asistir al evento del sábado pero por favor no quiero ver a tu querida kikyou la ultima vez nos hizo quedar mal además ella siempre quiere ser la imagen de la empresa._

¡Feh!, como si Sesshomaru lo conociera, ese tonto le lleva solo cinco años y no hace otra cosa que fastidiarlo.

_Además Si vas a acompañado que no sea una de las tantas amantes que tienes, las cuales tienen una reputación sucia._

¡¿Que se cree Sesshomaru al criticarlo?!, no por que él este con un feliz matrimonio, puede venir a criticarlo a su antojo, Rin debería de mantenerlo controlado.

Acelera la velocidad de aquel convertible rojo al tomar la carretera que da hacia su casa, su empresa que le heredo en vida de su padre esta marchando perfectamente solo que Sesshomaru es un paranoico al igual que su padre.

_Tienes vente y cinco años hijo, ¿Cuándo piensas casarte?, Sesshomaru se caso un año mas chico que tú que tienes ahora y yo me case a los dieciocho._

¿Y a él que le importa que su hermano y padre se hayan casado antes?, ya Sesshomaru se esta encargando de darle los nietos que tanto desean sus padres, ¿no se bastan con los dos demonios que tienen? Obvio solo son gemelitas su padre necesita un varoncito.

Logra divisar su casa, echando un vistazo al mar tan tranquilo.

_Ha dormido todo el día, ya cuando llegues estará despierta._

Se lo había informado Kaede al haberle llamado por teléfono, preguntando por Kagome, desde que llego a la oficina no estaba tranquilo, había visto lo que su hermano había deseado, los balances y estaban correctos cosa que se preocupa por nada, después de ello hablo con un detective privado, preguntándole si puede averiguar algo de Kagome, hasta su propio nombre, cosa que este respondió:

_Será algo muy difícil señor Taisho, pero no imposible solo necesito una fotografía de la señorita._

Tendría que sacarle una fotografía pero antes debe de ir a cómprale ropa, será la primera vez que le comprara todos los accesorios necesarios a una mujer. Gira el volante para acomodar el carro a un lado de la casa, bajándose de él para entrar a lo que el llama su _hogar..._


End file.
